1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing for a mill for milling cereals and other goods, and including a carrying frame to accommodate a roll unit, or plural rolls separately on attachments.
2. State of the Art
Housings for rolling mills are typically casted constructions, welded metal sheets, profile construction or any combination of these constructions, for separately accommodating the bearings of rolls or a roll unit onto sidewalls.
In commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,093 a lateral exchange of roll units is disclosed, i.e. exchange in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the rolls. A free lateral space next to the machine housing sized according to the length of the rolls is provided. A rolling mill with three roll units needs relatively large spaces between the rolls and considerably more surface for carrying out the exchange and for rebuilding the rolling mill. The rolling mill also comprises a complicated and expensive housing construction. This construction includes four horizontal beams carrying the roll units with three further transverse members. There are also provided additional support plates mounted on the upper face on the horizontal beams for the bearings of the roll units.
Commonly assigned DE-PS 2610742, which corresponds to U.K. Patent Specification 1,524,792, is pertinent prior art for the present invention and also discloses a housing for a rolling mill. The housing comprises two vertical frames connected transversely with transverse beams as well as the sidewalls and extending parallel with the rolls. Two beams connecting the frames with each other are shaped as supporting plates and form a bearing for the roll unit. The roll unit is pulled transversely towards the bearings through the frontal frame, and can be pulled out therefrom. Alternatively, the roll unit can be pulled through the recesses in the sidewalls and along the axes of the rolls in the milling room.
The main disadvantage of this arrangement is the two vertical, square frames increase the total costs of the housing. The access to the roll unit, particularly its detachment from the drive and removal from the housing, is more difficult, because the frames (from the front side) extend beyond the sidewalls. Furthermore, the costs of the housing are increased by an arrangement of a back wall being screwed with the frame and two horizontal beams.